


Get drabbles !

by Melie



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Français | French, Gen, Introspection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-14
Updated: 2005-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques drabbles sur l'univers GetBackers, personnages et couples divers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dérapage

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Du soleil.. Beaucoup de soleil, qui brûle ou rend brûlant tout ce qu'il touche : le volant de la voiture, par exemple.

Pourtant Ban n'y prête pas attention lorsque Ginji et lui rentrent dans la Thunderbird. Il ne dit rien lorsque le volant lui brûle les mains, et se contente de démarrer en trombe.

Plus tard, ils en riront sans doute. Ils finissent toujours par rire de leurs missions. Oui, ils s'attableront devant une pizza de Pore, une fois de plus, et ils en riront.

Ils riront de leur dérapage. Et ils l'oublieront. A jamais.

Ban soupire. Vivement la pizza de Pore. Vivement les rires. Vivement qu'ils oublient tout.

Ban ne sent pas le volant lui brûler les mains. Il conduit comme un automate. Comme un automate. Automate. Automate…

Vivement qu'ils oublient le visage de la petite fille, de leur cliente, mortes, à cause d'une erreur de leur part.


	2. Evénement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour Machan.

Un psychopathe et un dresseur de singes. Franchement, génial comme couple... et la suite promettait d'être plus géniale encore.

Ban étouffa un ricanement. Dommage que l'autre crétin ait refusé de porter une robe... ça aurait été bien marrant.

Mais bon, il s'amusait bien quand même. Entre complimenter Kazuki, qui, LUI, portait une robe, empêcher Ginji d'atteindre le plat de cacahuètes, railler le Beastmaster, reluquer Heaven qui discutait avec Natsumi, reluquer Ginji qui se cassait la gueule, faire un croche-patte à l'autre violoniste…

Oui, il avait beau n'apprécier ni l'un ni l'autre, venir au mariage d'Akabane et Shido etait un délice.


	3. Plaisanteries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour Viall.

Les blagues de Ban chan le faisaient toujours rire, même s'il ne les comprenait pas forcément. Il riait systématiquement.

Ban chan savait tellement de choses !

Il faut dire que lui n'avait pas passé une grande partie dans un endroit isolé et terrifiant... mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Ban chan était un érudit, comparé à lui. Oui, Ginji ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer.

Ils étaient assis côte à côte, sur le toit de leur chère Thunderbird, et regardaient les étoiles.

Et Ban chan racontait des blagues. Et tous deux riaient. Et de temps en temps s'embrassaient.

Et Ginji se sentait heureux.


	4. Ciel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour Machan.

Tiens, le ciel est vraiment bleu aujourd'hui.

Lorsque je l'ai dit à Ban et Ginji, le premier s'est moqué de moi, et le second a juste sourit. Mais c'est vrai.

Le bleu le plus pur…

Pore m'a donné quelques assiettes supplémentaires à laver. Heaven a rit. Emishi s'est lancé dans une blague dont je n'ai pas tout compris. Mais c'est vrai.

Le bleu le plus pur.

Et quand je l'ai dit à Akabane et Shido, ils ont juste recommencé à s'embrasser.

Tant pis pour eux. Moi, je regarde le ciel du bleu le plus pur, et je me sens bien.


End file.
